Love is too dangerous for your tiny little heart
by Gemmanoworries
Summary: "-Tenéis un wendigo. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer." Y Danny y Harry, como buenos Winchester que son, lo saben *Prometo que el OS es mejor que esta caca resumen*.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Muy buenas noches! Vengo con otro OS *Yipeeeee*. Os pongo un poco en situación. ¿Conocéis una serie llamada "Sobrenatural"? Bien, pues ya os hacéis una idea de cómo puede ser este OS. ¿No la conocéis? Entonces ahora lo veréis. BTW, os la recomiendo muy mucho porque es genial. **

**Este OS consta de unas cuantas partes que no sé cuantas son y que no tengo escritas, lol, pero me he encontrado esta, la primera, en mi pc, y la subo básicamente porque así me obligo a terminar esta historia. Aunque con todo, no creo que sean más de cuatro. **

**Sobre decir, que es Pones XDDDDDDDD**

**Nada más. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

**_Love is too dangerous for your tiny little heart_**

Otra cerveza viaja hacia los labios de Danny. Su codo hace una perfecta parábola, en un movimiento casi estudiado y medido al milímetro, y el cilindro apoya contra su boca con una exactitud metafísica. El líquido se vierte entre sus alcoholizados labios y se mezcla con su saliva, refrescando sus papilas gustativas con el amargo sabor de la cebada, dejando que las partículas desciendan en caída libre por su garganta hasta su estómago, para más tarde pasar al torrente sanguíneo y hacerle verlo todo doble, creer que tiene respuesta a las preguntas más enrevesadas de la historia y pensarse que es el rey del mundo. Pero lo realmente importante es que Danny ni siquiera necesita mirar para beber, que ese movimiento es tan exacto que, incluso teniendo los ojos clavados en la falda de la camarera, y sobre todo, en lo que se esconde bajo ella, no derrama ni una sola gota. La práctica, debe ser.

Parpadea cuando la chica se da cuenta de que le está mirando el culo con tal descaro que prácticamente siente que la desnudan, y esboza una sonrisa de disculpa y vuelve la mirada hacia su hermano Harry, que sostiene su sola segunda cerveza y teclea algo en un ordenador portátil a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta con tono cansino, enfatizando la 'e' de qué, como si ya sólo con eso le estuviera riñendo. Harry alza sus ojos azules de la pantalla, con gesto sorprendido, para luego torcer los labios.- Es nuestro día libre.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que nosotros no tenemos días libres? – puede que esa pregunta se la haya hecho unas... dos mil quinientas sesenta y siete veces a lo largo de aquellos casi tres años que llevan trabajando juntos.- El mal no descansa.

- Pero yo sí, no soy Dios.

- Más te vale, o te mataría. Me tocaría mucho los huevos llevar un año buscándote y que resultaras estar dentro de ese cuerpo pecoso e irritante y no me hubieras dicho nada.

- Que te jodan- le espeta. Danny lo arregla todo con un "que te jodan", y se cree que ha ganado la partida. Incluso si esas peleas son contra su hermano, como esta vez. Se lleva de nuevo la cerveza a los labios, y apura hasta la última gotita, pensando en pedir otra y aprovechar su día libre, por más que Harry se empeñe en que no se puede llamar como tal, cuando éste le sobresalta llamándole al grito de "eh, eh, eh".

- He encontrado algo- anuncia.- Al parecer...

- No me interesa. Dímelo mañana cuando se me haya diluido el alcohol de la sangre.

- Para diluirte a ti el alcohol de la sangre habría que hacerte una diálisis...

- ¿Una qué?

- Tenemos que ir a Detroit. Al parecer ha habido varias muertes extrañas, y han desaparecido siete adolescentes en lo que va de mes. ¿No es sospechoso?

- Lo sospechoso es que estas latas digan que traen 33ml de cerveza, y cada vez venga menos. Me están cobrando el aire.

Harry suspira, por no estamparle el portátil en la cabeza, y cierra el aparato con determinación. Puede que Danny no se tome en serio su trabajo, pero él sí que lo hace, y aunque sabe que en cuanto a su hermano se le pase la tontuna de "estoy en mi día libre, espera a mañana a morirte", será el primero en acompañarle a la carretera para impedir más muertes. Por que son dos Winchester, y lo llevan en la sangre. No se puede huir de tu pasado.

Mete el ordenador en su funda y cierra la cremallera con rapidez, recogiendo el magnetógrafo, el teléfono móvil, el diario de su padre y guardándolo todo en su mochila. No hace falta mencionar que dentro de ella, si retiras el forro de nylon, puedes encontrar una pistola no muy mal escondida.

- ¿Dónde vas?- inquiere Danny en cuanto ve que se pone en pie.

- Creo que voy a reservar un spa en Massachussets, me han dicho que hacen baños de sangre que son deliciosos. ¿Dónde voy a ir? Te he dicho que en Detroit...

- ¡Joder con Detroit, Harry!- le alza la voz y le mira con ahínco. Es el hermano mayor y debería hacerle caso a él, en vez de actuar por libre. Y lo más importante, tiene las llaves de su coche, _su coche. _

- Vale, muy bien, quédate- repone con tranquilidad, echándose la mochila a su ancha espalda y ganándose un par de miradas lascivas de las mujeres que hay por el bar tomando un par de cañas.

- Gracias, joder. Llevamos dos años sin parar, si lo de Detroit fuera tan grave, Tom nos habría avisado, ¿no crees?

- Sí, sí, tienes razón.

- Bien...

- Pero yo voy a ir de todos modos.- cambia el peso de un pie a otro, dándole una última oportunidad, pero cuando ve que no levanta el culo de la silla, ataca donde sabe que duele.- Y me llevo el Impala.

Y Danny salta. Por que su Impala no se toca, ni se mira, sin su permiso. Aparte de Harry y Tom, que son toda su familia, lo que más quiere en el mundo es ese coche. Su padre John lo encontró en una tienda de oportunidades y tuvo que reparar el motor desde cero, ese que ruge cada vez que lo prende. Era un modelo del 67 y llevaba con ellos desde que tenía uso de razón, y lo más importante, era de los pocos recuerdos materiales que le quedaban de su padre.

- El Impala no se mueve de donde está- sentencia, poniéndose en pie, y aunque es más bajito que su hermano pequeño, sabe que le tiene respeto, o eso espera.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que llegue a Detroit? ¿Andando?

- Sácate una cacha, igual alguna camionera te coge de camino y te lleva a cambio de un par de polvos.

- Adiós, Danny- da un paso hacia la puerta de salida, y eso es todo lo que Danny necesita para encenderse y rugir, como el coche.

- Que no te vas a llevar el Impala- le agarra de la chaqueta y le da la vuelta con esfuerzo.- Trae las llaves, Harry. Los niños no deben conducir esos coches.

- Papá nos le dejó a los dos. ¡Y sé conducir!

- Como eslogan de BMW queda muy bonito, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que te cargues otra vez la caja de cambios.

- ¡Fue sin querer!

- Sin querer yo. Trae las llaves.

Y empiezan a pelearse. Con veintiséis y veintidós años. Harry mete la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y saca las llaves para aferrarlas entre sus dedos y que a Danny no se le ocurra meterle mano para robárselas, pero le coge la mano y trata de abrirle los dedos a la fuerza. Forcejean, y todo el bar les miran y les escuchan decir cosas cómo "A QUE LE DIGO A TODO EL MUNDO QUE TE HACÍAS PIS EN LA CAMA HASTA LOS QUINCE AÑOS", o "POR LO MENOS YO NO PERDÍ LA VIRGINIDAD CON MI PRIMA", hasta que la camarera a la que Danny ha estado mirando el culo se acerca a ellos y les pega con una escoba.

- ¡Fuera! ¡A hostiarse a la calle!

Entonces aparece un jugador de rugby, el segurata, un armario empotrado de dos puertas, les coge de las chaquetas y les saca de allí con una patada en el culo. Ambos hermanos dan con el culo en el suelo y se miran desde allí abajo. Les han echado y ni siquiera les han cobrado las cervezas, algo bueno tenía que tener.

- Bueno... ya no tienes mucho que hacer, ¿no? No nos vamos a Detroit.

- Pero conduzco yo.

Cuando el Impala es aparcado, unas ocho horas después, en un motel en pleno centro de la cuidad, Danny apaga el coche y mira a su hermano. Está recostado en el asiento de al lado, con los brazos cruzados, la frente apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla y el cuello doblado de un modo casi imposible que le provocará tortícolis sí o sí. Pero está durmiendo, y Danny se muere de sueño.

- ¡PRINCESA!- le grita, dando palmas como una flamenca.- ¡ESTAMOS EN DETROIT!

Harry se despierta súbitamente y se limpia un hilillo de baba que ha ido cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, encontrando entre ellos una cucharilla de plástico que no recuerda haber dejado allí. Mira a su hermano, con las legañas pegadas todavía, y tira la cuchara al salpicadero.

- Eh, llévate tus mierdas contigo, que luego el que limpia el coche soy yo.

- Necesitas un polvo, hermano, que te toque alguien los huevos a ver si dejas de tocarme a mí los míos.

Salen del coche y se dirigen al maletero. Hace un sol abrasador y el aparcamiento del motel está en perfecta calma, lo cuál podría no significar otra cosa más que son las ocho de la mañana de un 16 de agosto y que todo el mundo está durmiendo en el frescor de sus habitaciones. Pero no es así. Los años les han enseñado que cuando algo parece una cosa, siempre termina siendo la contraria. Siempre.

Recogen sus mochilas del maletero y un par de armas de mano, guardándolas con disimulo en sus vaqueros, junto a la piel, y mirando en derredor comprobando que no hay ojos indiscretos. Un instante después se ponen en marcha hacia la cabina de recepción. Al entrar a ella las maderas chirrían y junto con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, un tintineo les llega de encima de sus cabezas. Alzan ambas, abriendo la boca como besugos, y sus ojos contemplan que el llamador está decorado con cruces, imágenes de santos y palitos metálicos, de ahí el sonido.

- Joder- murmura Danny, revisando la estancia con la mirada, hasta que se topa con la figura de un hombre bajito y sucio que masca algo que seguramente no sea chicle al tiempo que se seca las manos en un trapo roído y más sucio aún, en caso de que sea posible.

- ¿Qué desean?- pregunta con una voz grave y ajada, como las de los abuelos que llevan toda una vida fumando, pero esta es arrastrada y casi amenazante.

- Queremos una habitación- dice Harry, acercándose al mostrador con seguridad para que el dueño vea que no le tiene miedo.

- ¿Una habitación?- repite él, situándose cara a cara con el menor de los Winchester, y escupiendo al suelo lo que sea que tenía en la boca.- ¿Sois de esos que se dan por culo todas las noches o qué cojones?

Danny deja de revisar las paredes y mira a aquel tipo con los ojos abiertos. ¿Gay, él? Su hermano todavía, ¿pero él? Se acerca a ellos, a defender su hombría, pero un instante antes de que pueda abrir la boca, Harry sonríe melosamente e inclina la cabeza.

- Estamos de paso, prometemos no hacer mucho ruido, verdad, ¿cariño?- y para hacer más creíbles sus palabras, le propina a su hermano una cachetada en el culo que le hace pegar un brinco en el sitio y mirarle como si quisiera meterle el Colt hasta el cerebro.

- Claro- sonríe también al dueño y este deposita con desdén una llave sobre la madera del mostrador, volviendo a masticar algo que no se ha metido en la boca previamente.- Disculpe, ¿qué... qué está mascando?

- ¿A ti qué cojones te importa?- le espeta, escupiéndole salivazos a la cara que escapan entre su desdentada boca. – Me pagáis la mitad ahora y la otra cuando os vayáis.

Harry deposita un par de billetes en el mostrador, y el anciano los coge con mano veloz, para un segundo después alejarse de ellos, entrando a la habitación que hay adosada a la recepción, murmurando un "maricones..." que hace sonreír a Harry, que además se gana un codazo de su hermano.

- Vamos.

Una vez instalados provisionalmente en la habitación, Harry saca de nuevo su portátil y vuelve a revisar sus pesquisas de la noche anterior. Danny acude a su lado, frotándose los ojos para combatir el sueño y coge una silla, sentándose en ella, como buen macho que es, con el respaldo hacia delante.

- ¿Qué tenemos?- pregunta.

- No mucho. Al parecer están desapareciendo adolescentes en un radio de veinte kilómetros de este motel y no parece haber un móvil fijo.

- ¿Cómo no va a haber un móvil? ¿Qué características tienen las chicas?

- Son chicos- rectifica.- Son todo chicos de entre 15 y 17 años, estudiantes de secundaria, frikis informáticos y sin gran vida social.

- Ah, como tú entonces- Harry le mira, diciéndole con los ojos "ponte serio y deja de decir tonterías", y continúa leyendo el patrón de los chiquillos.- O sea, que tenemos a... ¿un raptor de mocosos en plena pubertad? ¿Para qué? ¿Los viola, se los come?

- No lo sé...

- Bueno, ¿y de quién cojones se trata?

- ¡Que no lo sé! ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

- Valeeeee... Voy a llamar a Tom.

Saca el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones y aprieta durante un par de segundos el número dos, donde tiene puesta la llamada fija de Tom. Tom es algo así como su centro de operaciones, si ellos necesitan algo, cualquier tipo de información o ayuda extra, Tom se las apaña para solucionarlo. Como atención al cliente.

- Danny- responden al otro lado.

- Hey, ¿qué pasa, Tom? Necesitamos tu ayuda.

- Es un wendigo- dice, de buenas a primeras.- ¿Estáis en Detroit, no?

- Sí. Oye, ¿tienes una bola del futuro o algo así, don pitoniso? A veces me das miedo, Tom.

- Déjate de memeces. Tenéis un wendigo. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Dicho lo cual, cuelga. Danny mira el teléfono un segundo y le guarda.

- Es un wendigo- le dice a su hermano.- Al parecer los secuestra para... ya sabes... helarles el corazón.

- ¿Un wendigo?- Harry cierra el portátil y se cuadra en la silla.- Pues manos a la obra.

* * *

**Las que conozcáis la serie, decidme que os estáis loleando tanto como yo y que no estoy loca (? BTW, la frase que da título al OS no es mía, es de uno de los libros de Mathias Malthieu, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa y en cierto modo, pega :D**

**Según comentarios, veré si esta historia se merece ser continuada o no. ¡Love para todas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wop wop, ¿se acuerda alguien de esta historia? Aparte de las Ariana's me da a mi que no, peeeeeeeeeero bueno. Tenía esta parte empezada desde hace semanas y me he decidido a acabarla hoy, así que llega calentita (y tanto, loooooooooool). Es algo larguilla para compensar la espera y se explica lo que es un wendigo (pero no quién es), que muchas no teníais ni idea xD **

**Espero que os guste y que no me leáis en anónimo, que los comentarios me hacen feliz :DD **

* * *

**Parte 2.**

- "_El wendigo es una criatura o espíritu propio de la mitología de los indios algonquinos y otros grupos afines culturalmente, que se supone habitaría en los bosques más septentrionales y profundos del continente americano. Se personifica unas veces como el viento sobre las copas de los árboles o como un espíritu, otras como un ser musgoso que habita en lo profundo del bosque, otras como una terrible criatura mitad bestia mitad hombre. El wendigo _'llama'_ a sus presas por su nombre, y cuando éstas oyen su llamada no pueden evitar correr a las profundidades del bosque y perderse para siempre_".

Harry apaga su ordenador tras cerrar la página informativa de wendigos que ha encontrado en Wikipedia, y voltea un tanto su cuerpo, retorciéndolo en la silla para poder mirar por encima de su hombro y contemplar a su hermano mayor. Acaba de leerle la breve reseña de la página de Internet para que el vacío cerebro de Danny recuerde aunque sea vagamente a qué se enfrentan, pero todo cuanto se encuentra al dar la vuelta, es a un Danny tumbado en una de las dos camas de las que consta la pequeña habitación de aquél motel, con las piernas dobladas por fuera del colchón y las manos muertas a cada lado. Dormido. Y encima babea.

- ¡DANNY!- le ladra justo al oído. Se ha puesto en pie y caminado con sigilo hasta llegar a su lado, y el pecoso despierta súbitamente, pegando un bote en la cama y cayéndose de culo contra el suelo.

- ¡QUÉ PASA, LUCIFER, LLAMA A CASS!

- Nos vamos- anuncia el menor, metiendo el portátil en la mochila y guardándose un revólver en los pantalones.

- ¿Vamos a dónde? ¿Se puede saber por qué me gritas? ¿Dónde está la urgencia?- inquiere el mayor mientras se pone en pie y revisa que tenga todos los miembros en su sitio, paquete incluido.

- En tu cabeza, hemos vuelto a perder tu cerebro.- suspira y se echa la mochila a la espalda, preparado siempre para la acción.- Tenemos un wendigo que encontrar y al cual meter una bala en la cabeza, ¿es que ya se te ha olvidado?

- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si lo repites las veinticuatro horas del día. De hecho, lo has dicho tantas veces que haces que el día parezca incluso más largo. _Wendigo, wendigo, wendigo_. Si lo repites delante del espejo aparece Freddie Krueger y te pega un zarpazo. Deberías probarlo.

Le alza una ceja a su hermanito pequeño, anclando sus dedos pulgares al cinturón que sujeta sus vaqueros y le sonríe con petulancia, como si fuera la idea más genial de la historia mundial de las ideas. Harry suspira de nuevo, recoge la chaqueta del respaldo de su silla, y se encamina a la puerta.

- Puedo hacerlo sin ti.

Y eso, esas cuatro palabritas, a Danny le duelen. Recuerda cuando Harry era un mocoso de siete años que tenía pavor a dormir solo en su cama por miedo a que algún demonio entrara en casa y su padre no estuviera allí para defenderlos. Se acuerda de cómo dormían juntos en el sillón del salón, viendo teletienda hasta que se les cerraban los ojos de puro cansancio, y recuerda cómo él, ya que era el hermano mayor, escondía una pistola bajo el cojín que hacía las veces de almohada. Así que es totalmente comprensible que el arrebato independiente y autosuficiente de Harry le duela, porque lleva toda su vida cuidando de él, anteponiéndose a lo que haga falta para protegerle, y comprobar que ya no le necesita para matar a cualquier monstruo, joder, le duele. Pero es Danny, y si le conoces un poco, sabrás que él nunca exterioriza sus sentimientos. A menos que esté borracho, claro.

- Bien- musita, mirando para otro lado para que Harry no vea el brillo que han adquirido sus ojos azules por culpa de un llanto repentino y nostálgico que está controlando con maestría, y se encamina a la ventana, que se encuentra en el lugar opuesto a la puerta con vistas directas al aparcamiento.- Pero el Impala se queda.

- Métete el Impala por el culo si quieres- le espeta.

Un segundo después, el brusco y sordo sonido de la puerta le indican a Danny que Harry se ha marchado sin él.

El mayor asiente con la cabeza, diciéndole que sí, que muy bien, al aire, y gira ciento ochenta grados para contemplar la estancia vacía, las sillas junto a la pequeña mesa, las camas con ambos edredones revueltos, la televisión apagada y la mini cocina desierta de alimentos. La estampa es tan desoladora que algo se revuelve en su interior y le obliga a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de abandonar ese mundo, de dejar de procurar la felicidad y seguridad de los demás y empezar a trabajar en la suya propia, en formar una familia, adquirir un trabajo normal en el cuál no se juegue el cuello todos los días, y sobre todo, tener alguien que le ayude a no envejecer solo.

Ante tal pesimismo, opta por la vía más fácil. Imita a su hermano y recoge su chaqueta de cuero del respaldo de la silla. Están en agosto pero sin su chupa no se siente él. Revisa los bolsillos, cerciorándose de que las llaves de su auto siguen en el derecho, y sale del motel montándose en el Impala en dirección a ningún sitio. Y para Danny, "ningún sitio", siempre significa alcohol.

Siete botellines, tres chupitos y dos, ¿o eran tres?, cubatas después, decide que ha tenido suficiente.

- Te pongo otra, ¿moreno?- le insinúa la camarera de turno, agachándose tanto sobre su mesa que el canalillo que muestra su camiseta parece el Canal de La Mancha directamente, y logra atraer la ebria mirada del pecoso.

- No es necesario- murmura con lengua de trapo, levantando la mirada de su escote y fijándola en la chapita que cuelga del bolsillito de su camiseta.- Melinda... ¿Melinda? Perdona que te diga pero tienes nombre de puta barata.

- ¿Pero quién cojones te crees que eres?

Y Melinda se aleja de él con la bandeja en las manos y dispuesta a cobrarle hasta por el agua de los floreros, que parece que también se lo ha bebido. Danny ve el bamboleo de su cortísima falda alejándose y deja escapar un suspiro mientras su culo se escurre por la silla y queda casi tumbado en ella, observando el personal que hay por allí. Viejos y barbudos borrachos con camisetas de granjero, prostitutas del tres al cuarto, algún que otro ejecutivo amargado y mujeres que parecen hombres. "Menuda fauna", piensa. Se pone en pie, no sin dificultad, y se saca la billetera del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, contando un par de billetes que considera que pagarán de sobra las consumiciones, y espera a que Melissa, o como coño se llamase, regrese a su lado para poder cobrarle. El móvil no ha dejado de vibrarle en toda la noche y aunque no se ha molestado en comprobar las llamadas ni una sola vez, no hace falta ser muy audaz para saber que se trata de Harry. Lo más seguro es que haya descubierto algo y su ansia no le permita esperar a mañana para contárselo.

- Oye- su arrastrada voz llama a la camarera desde el otro lado de la barra y hace tintinear su uña contra un sucio vaso que hay por allí encima, como si estuviera en la recepción de un hotel.- Cóbrame.

La chica toma los billetes de su enorme mano y no se molesta ni en mirar si le debe cambio, por lo que Danny bufa, sintiendo las mejillas ardientes por el alcohol, el punto de verticalidad casi horizontal, y la lengua muy suelta. Da media vuelta para salir de allí y que el fresco aire de la noche le despeje un poco la cabeza antes de coger el coche, no sea que con la cogorza se vaya a matar, y su chispeante cuerpo colisiona con una figura menuda, bajita y rubia.

- Hostia-espeta.- ¿Tú de dónde sales?

- Disculpa- dice el chiquillo, amedrentado por el aspecto de Danny, y baja la mirada esperando que el mayor de los Winchester desaparezca de su vista.- No te he visto.

- Ni yo a ti... ¿Pero tú tienes la edad necesaria para beber, muchacho?

- Eso es problema mío.

- Bueno, princesa, menos humos...

Bordea a aquel chiquillo y juega con las llaves del coche en su mano de camino a la salida, pero un segundo después, la parte consciente que le queda sobria (muy, muy pequeña), conecta de nuevo y decide hacer su buena acción del día.

- Espera...- le dice, mirándole de arriba abajo. A duras penas debe llegar a la mayoría de edad, y su pelo rubio y liso le cae por los ojos, tapando una mirada asustadiza y temerosa de color verde, y le ve titubear bajo su escrutinio. – Te invito a una copa.

- ¿Te crees que soy gilipollas?- espeta el chiquillo.- Que seré rubio, pero no soy tonto.

- Tu madre te ha dicho que no te fíes de extraños, buen consejo. Ojalá me lo hubieran dado a mí...- pasa una de sus manos por sus cerrados ojos, haciendo que se pierda después por los rebeldes rizos que le cuelgan de la cabeza, y no advierte cómo el rubio le repasa también con sus traviesos y curiosos ojillos.- Me llamo Danny.

- Yo Dougie.

- Te invito. No tienes pinta de saber nada de nada – en su cabeza sigue repitiendo "nada de nada" como un disco rayado, y termina por reírse solo fruto del alcohol – de bebidas alcohólicas. Yo te enseño.

A Dougie, el muchachillo, no le queda tiempo para negarse, porque aquel borracho al que acaba de conocer (que dentro de lo que cabe, no parece tener malas intenciones) le agarra por el cuello y le arrastra a la barra. Ambos se sientan en altos taburetes y Matilda, la camarera, se acerca a ellos con mirada cansada.

- ¿Qué va a ser esta vez?- pregunta, pasando una sucísima bayeta por el pedazo de barra que ellos ocupan e ignorando a Dougie por completo.

Danny hace como que piensa un par de segundos, mirando las estanterías que se extienden detrás de la camarera, y le hinca a su nuevo amigo el codo en las costillas para después pedir la primera (u octava) ronda de la noche.

- Y luego le dije: "Eres un egoísta, papá nos necesita a los dos", y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Tres días después me enteré de que se había matriculado en Derecho en la Universidad de Harvard y que no volvería hasta terminar la carrera.

Danny apura la última gota de su vaso y le deja contra la barra con un golpe sordo que trae de vuelta a la tierra a un achispado Dougie, que empieza a ver algo doble.

- Te he preguntado si el Audi de fuera es tuyo- repone el rubio.- No te he pedido que me cuentes toda tu vida.

- No, el mío es un Impala. Harry quería llevárselo- repite, soltándole la murga a aquel pobrecito que ni siquiera sabe beber.- Nunca me lo dice, pero sé que me tiene envidia. Soy su hermano mayor, ligo el doble o el triple que él, soy guapo... ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de...?

- ¿...ser un desgraciado? A lo mejor tu hermano no te soporta. No soporta que estés hablando todo el día del maldito coche o que te creas superior cuando sabes que sin él no serías nadie.

El mayor de los Winchester alza la mirada del fondo de su vaso y la clava en la verde del rubio, al cual está contando sus penas como si fuera su psicólogo o peor, un cura. Y abre los ojos con sorpresa por la realidad que acaba de plantearle con tanta rudeza.

- Lo siento- se apresura Dougie en disculparse- Creo que he bebido demasiado, ya no sé ni lo que digo...

- Yo debería volver al motel si no quiero ir directamente a la morgue...

- Gracias por la... por las copas.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Dougie eleva la mirada de la madera de la barra y contempla a Danny en silencio un par de segundos. Contempla sus ojos azules, las dos manchitas verdes que tiene en el izquierdo y la cicatriz del puente de la nariz, o el contorno de sus desiguales y rosados labios, la incipiente barba que se adivina en su masculina mandíbula. Y Danny le mira también, la suavidad casi femenina de sus rasgos y su mirada, de un verde grisáceo que varía según cómo la luz incida en ellos, e incluso puede observar cómo los finos labios del rubio se abren sutilmente, la comisura derecha curvándose en una sonrisa traviesa y sugerente dejando al descubierto sus blancos y pequeños dientecitos.

Y finalmente, Dougie se encoge de hombros con fingido desinterés, y musita en una voz suave y sinuosa un:

- De acuerdo.

Que hace que algo dentro del alcoholizado cerebro de Danny decida que no le va a llevar a su casa precisamente.

El Impala les espera en el parking del bar, reluciendo bajo las tenues luces de las farolas, y cuando Danny saca las llaves y las mete en la cerradura, los ojos verdes de Dougie se abren con sorpresa.

- ¿Este es tu coche? WOW.

- Te lo dije- se jacta el pecoso.- Es un Chevy Impala del 67...

- ¿Te has tirado a alguien aquí dentro?

Danny posa su mirada rápidamente en Dougie, a través del coche, y apenas si puede verle de lo bajito que es. Los ojos del enano rubio se clavan en los suyos y una de sus cejas se alza, escondiéndose bajo el flequillo, al tiempo que el labio inferior queda atrapado entre sus dientes, en un gesto sugerente y tentador que no le pasa desapercibido y que provoca que, por primera vez en sus veintipico años de vida, el Winchester no sepa qué decir, aunque la respuesta obvia sea que sí.

- ¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

- Mmmm...- medita el pequeño, tomando el pomo de la puerta del copiloto y la abre de un tirón que hace que las bisagras suelten un lastimero sollozo.- Puedes estrenarlo conmigo esta noche.

Entra al coche sabiendo que su bomba va a causar efecto y un azorado Danny le imita, situándose tras el volante y arrancando el coche con ese ronroneo tan personal y que parece poner melodía a esa noche que no ha hecho más que empezar.

El Impala comienza a recorrer la carretera en silencio hasta que Danny conecta el radiocassette y mete una cinta en el reproductor. Él no usa CD, tiene esas mismas cintas desde hace tanto tiempo que ni lo recuerda, pero es la melodía que le gusta ponerle a sus largos viajes por las autopistas americanas. Mucha batería, mucho bajo, mucha guitarra eléctrica y sensuales y potentes voces del rock más puro de los setenta. Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en la conducción y evitan en todo momento al chiquillo que tiene sentado a su lado y que prácticamente no sabe ni cómo ha llegado allí. Se supone que le está llevando a su casa, pero no sabe la dirección, y justo cuando se dispone a preguntársela, Dougie abre la boca y le interrumpe.

- En el siguiente desvío, toma la de la derecha.

- ¿Qué hay a la derecha?

- En un par de kilómetros lo verás- le dedica una sonrisa, una simple sonrisa, y Danny agradece haberse puesto el cinturón de seguridad o probablemente le habría saltado encima.

Pero obedece. La carretera se bifurca ante su mirada y, tal y como le ha dicho, toma el camino de la derecha, el cuál parece una autovía comarcal en desuso, ya que la maleza y restos de troncos de árboles caídos se amontonan en los arcenes, por no mencionar que no hay señalización, ni iluminación, ni rastro de vida humana. Sólo un espeso y oscuro bosque extendiéndose a ambos lados.

Pasados ese par de kilómetros que el pequeño ha mencionado, Danny contempla un abismo. Se trata del punto más alto de la ciudad, y según observa aún desde el coche, puede verse desde la carretera de entrada hasta la de salida. Las decenas de viviendas creando un curioso puzzle, rodeado de más y más bosques.

- ¡Voilá!- exclama el rubio saliendo del coche tras quitarse el cinturón.

Se aleja del Impala y se aproxima al borde, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo el aire puro que otorga la cercanía de la naturaleza, es como si ese lugar fuera el pulmón de la ciudad, un sitio de paz y calma.

- Es bonito- le dice Danny cuando llega a su lado.

- Es perfecto.

- Depende de para qué... Si lo que quieres es suicidarte, entonces sí, es perfecto.

La risilla infantil y aguda de Dougie se adueña del lugar, reverberando en las profundidades del bosque, y el alcohol que lleva en sangre le hace perder verticalidad y propulsa su cuerpo hacia delante, donde no hay más que abismo. Se habría matado si no fuera porque Danny ha podido sujetarle a tiempo. Y ahora que tiene el cuerpecillo de Dougie entre sus brazos, apretándole con fuerza contra sí para que no se despeñe por esa especie de acantilado, tiene la sensación de que le ha llevado ahí para algo.

- Vivo a quince minutos de aquí- susurra el rubio revolviéndose entre los tatuados brazos de Danny para encajar mejor entre ellos y poder acercarse a sus labios. Y Danny sonríe.

- Y... ¿qué te dirían tus padres si llegaras tarde a casa?- pregunta el mayor siguiéndole el juego.

- Probablemente me castigarían una semana sin ordenador.

- Una semana sin ordenador- repite el pecoso, casi como si no pudiera creerlo. Él, que se ha llevado a la cama, o a ese mismo coche, a tantas mujeres que ha perdido la cuenta, ahora está deseando que un chiquillo al que le van a dejar sin ordenador entre en su Impala y no salga hasta el amanecer. Es ridículo, y le encanta. - ¿Eso es mucho o poco?

- Depende de si el castigo merece la pena.

La música del coche sigue sonando y expulsa el sonido por las ventanillas, llenando aquel acantilado de rock de los 70 y los 90, y la canción acaba en el preciso momento en que Dougie se alza un poquito sobre las puntas de sus deportivas y hace colisionar sus labios con los de Danny. Los ojos del pecoso se abren súbitamente y algo en su mente quiere recordarle que lo que le está besando es un adolescente, de sexo masculino y no femenino, y en lo más profundo de su ser, busca una explicación a por qué no le importa un carajo que sea un tío. Porque no le importa, y lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos cuando siente contra sus dientes la fina y larga lengua de Dougie tratando de colarse en su boca. Con una timidez que no parece ni suya, Danny abre la boca y se deja invadir, y el primero en gemir esa noche es él.

Agarra a aquel muchacho de las caderas y le pega a su cuerpo con un brusco empujón que hace que Dougie trastabille y quede sometido a la fuerza de su cuerpo, cada ínfima pulgada de sus anatomías en contacto. Y como si Dougie fuera la llave del todoterreno que es Danny, sutil e inocentemente, refriega su entrepierna contra la de su ligue pasajero y éste ruge igual que ha rugido el Impala al arrancar. Y Danny, como un coche de carreras, una vez encendido, no se puede apagar hasta que el motor haya sido quemado hasta morir.

La puerta del coche se cierra con otro golpe sordo, y tras unas cuantas maniobras, posturas imposibles y algo de incomodidad, Dougie puede acoplar su cuerpecillo sobre el de Danny en los asientos traseros del Impala. Son asientos corridos, sin diferenciación de lugares, lo que les aporta algo más de espacio y movilidad, justo lo que el pequeño buscaba.

La melodía de "_Seven Nation Army_" comienza a sonar en el interior del coche mientras las manos de Danny se internan por la fina camiseta de algodón del rubio, y tira de ella hasta sacarla por su cabeza, acariciando con sus yemas la casi pergaminosa piel de su espalda, el cuello tan estirado para llegar a sus labios que el dolor empieza a hacerse algo presente, pero no le importa nada cuando el enano imita sus acciones y con sus manitas, mucho más expertas y atrevidas de lo que habría esperado del chiquillo del bar, abre la pretina del pantalón del rizoso y sus deditos empiezan a hacer magia al internarse en ellos.

- Espera, espera...- le detiene un Danny borracho, excitado y algo asustado.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecis...

- Miénteme.

- Veintitrés- se inventa el rubio ágilmente.

- Me vale.

Y mientras, la radio canturrea algo que, en esa vorágine de lujuria, pasión pasajera y arañazos, hace sonreír al mayor de los Winchester. La voz de Warrant exhalando ese "sabe tan bien que hace llorar a un hombre maduro" clavándose en sus pieles como banda sonora a una noche que no podrán olvidar fácilmente.

Cuando la aguja de los minutos da un par de vueltas en el reloj de muñeca de Danny y el cigarrillo languidece en sus labios al tiempo que amanece más allá de los bosques, el pequeño sale del coche vestido de nuevo, el pelo revuelto y un par de dientes marcado por todo su cuerpo, y llega a su lado.

- Tenías razón- musita Danny, mirando en lontananza.- Es perfecto.

- Te lo he dicho.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

- ¿Ahora sí te interesa?

- Ahora ya me da igual- Danny ríe y Dougie boquea algo molesto ante su poca cortesía, pero no le contesta, no inmediatamente.- ¿Eh?

- Diecisiete... ¿Has oído eso?

Danny se tensa.

- No he oído nada.

- Escucha, joder, no me he vuelto loco...- da un par de pasos, indecisos y asustadizos hasta la linde del bosque y cierra los ojos para agudizar el resto de los sentidos.- Alguien está pronunciando mi nombre allí dentro...

"El wendigo '_llama_' a sus presas por su nombre, y cuando éstas oyen su llamada no pueden evitar correr a las profundidades del bosque y perderse para siempre", había dicho Harry hacía horas. Y el teléfono no deja de vibrar en sus pantalones.

- Me llama...

- Dougie, no, ¡no entres en el bosque!

Se abalanza sobre él en un intento de protegerle del llamado del wendigo, pero todo cuanto atina a ver es el cuerpecillo que hace escasos minutos se movía desenfrenadamente sobre el suyo desapareciendo entre las sombras del bosque.

* * *

**Vale, sí, no me he podido resistir a poner el mítico "****_Don't go into the woods!_****" de Nowhere Left to Run, pero es que quedaba tan bien xDDDD **

**Las canciones mencionadas en el capítulo son reales (obviamente...) y son geniales para haceros una idea de qué escucha el Winchester "real", y para ejem entrar en situación en ese momento trasero del Impala (que no tiene nada que ver con empalar, eh rizosa). **

**Nos leemos con la tercera y última parte pronto (espero...) ¡Feliz finde!**


End file.
